


克星

by ysjx520



Category: sci - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SCI
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520
Summary: 双性😊





	克星

**Author's Note:**

> 双性注意

克星

高瀚宇有点后悔自己没带伞。这个季节的小镇正是梅雨季节，闷热且说不准何时就淋个猝不及防，他站在公交站台，此刻的展台是等不到车的，他只是在等雨停。

伸手把雨打湿的短发往后顺了顺，水滴沿着凌厉的五官滴到他微敞的领口，鼓胀的胸肌英勇无畏露出漂亮的线条。伸手从裤子口袋里掏出烟盒，手指挑了挑，抽出一根没有湿的香烟叼着，打火机却可能是进了水，擦了几下火花就没了反应。高瀚宇有点来气，随手一丢就将打火机扔进了垃圾桶，只剩蛙鸣的夜里，金属碰撞的声音尤为清晰。更清晰是脚步声，地上的积水将声音放大。

高瀚宇嚼了嚼嘴里的苦涩香烟滤嘴，抬眼看去，那人撑着一把透明雨伞，昏黄路灯下可以看到雨水顺着伞骨流下的轨迹，伞下的人看不真切，穿着一件花衬衫下半身是高腰的白色西装裤，衬衫下摆束在裤子里，更显得长腿细腰需，若不是现下淋得浑身狼狈，高瀚宇都忍不住吹声口哨，搭几句话了。

高瀚宇胡思乱想间，那人已经走近，他微微抬起伞。伞下那张脸果然不让人失望。一眼看去就觉眼熟，大概那些午夜梦回的绮丽影像总有一处是拓自他的面容。

高瀚宇下意识点头致意，美人笑了笑，猫儿唇微微弯起，却不是刻板印象中的俏皮，而是带着某种浓烈的暗示，是成年人的心照不宣 ，是令人遐想的际遇。

两人撑着一把伞回了高瀚宇所在的小旅馆。雨伞不大，两个大男人更是显得拥挤，水珠顺着伞沿一颗一颗砸在高瀚宇的肩头，他反而觉得口干舌燥。

季肖冰有点得意地转了转伞，他一只手撑着伞一只手放在口袋里。若是虽然英俊但透露着傻气的男人要是仔细看看，就会发现他看上去骨节分明漂亮白皙的手指上长了细细的绒毛，指甲也比正常人要尖利，就好像是一只猫，而他没有仔细看。

踏进旅馆大门，老板娘坐在柜台后面嗑瓜子，手上抓着鼠标，电脑里传来斗地主的声音。高瀚宇走过去敲了敲柜台，季肖冰在门口将雨伞收好又抖了抖水珠，才也跟着走进来。好看总是第一通行证，也或许季肖冰细致温柔的举止取悦了她，老板娘放下战况愈烈的牌，在两个人之间目光扫了扫。

她看向高瀚宇，还是那句话，好看的人总能让人印象深刻，所以她记得这是早上在她这里用一首狗爬字登记入住的客人，“什么事？” 虽然是问，眼神中却已经带上了暧昧的揶揄。

高瀚宇挠挠鼻子，笑笑，他旁边站着的季肖冰也不说话，看着柜台上摆着的一个晃头晃脑的玩具小摆件出神，活像要伸手拍打的小猫。

老板娘挺善解人意，从柜台下面拿出一袋儿包装的花里胡哨的纸袋，只带上印着两个搂在一起亲嘴儿的男人。高瀚宇结果纸袋，说了句“明早一起结。”就扯着季肖冰的袖子，踏着散着霉味的木质楼梯去了二楼房间。他也没看见，一脸笑眯眯的老板娘在他转身后笑成了一只狐狸脸。

推开并不防盗的房间门，高瀚宇甚至都等不及开灯就压着面前这个他连名字都不知道的男人抵在门上亲吻。对方也没料到他如此之急，高瀚宇没开灯，当然也没看到季肖冰吓得猫耳朵都冒出来，眼睛也变成猫瞳。

被推开，高瀚宇有点不情愿地伸手把灯打开。季肖冰还一脸懵的靠着门喘气，高瀚宇也没说话，他虽然性格公认的外向但是也没到和一个连名字都不知道的人相谈甚欢的地步，虽然他见色起意，立刻把人家带回来做点爱做的事。

他转身把湿衣服脱下来，露出精壮漂亮的上半身，脆弱又充满力量的后颈就这么暴露在身后人危险的目光中，他还浑然未觉。季肖冰向前走了一步，猫的天赋就是走路没声音，他坚信高瀚宇不会发现他已经走的这么近。如果他知道只要听觉灵敏就能成为他的克星，他就不会这么莽撞了。

高瀚宇带着笑把人压在床上，季肖冰挣扎这要起身，却发现根本使不上劲儿。高瀚宇也没打算放过他，送到嘴的小猫咪，不吸白不吸。

一只手轻而易举的就擎住身下人的两只胳膊按在头顶，另一只手扯过放在一旁的纸袋拿出一管润滑剂在人家眼前示威似的晃了晃，

季肖冰气得呲牙，原本就带点尖的小虎牙突然暴涨了一寸，探出柔软的嘴唇，脸上也长出白色绒毛，眼睛也变成浅淡的琥珀色，他侧脸要咬撑在他耳侧的胳膊。高瀚宇看着他也不着急，反而低头在他露出的一截白皙光滑的侧颈皮肤舔吻，灼热的气息喷洒在皮肤上，季肖冰本那个的感到一丝危险，他感觉到这个男人不是他惹得起的，至少不像之前他遇到的那些蠢货一样，打晕了直接吸食些精气就能溜了。

这下子怕是真要把自己搭进去了。

“你到底是谁？”季肖冰又恢复成人的样子，开口说了第一句话，声音低沉动听，但是高瀚宇依旧捕捉到了一丝慌张和愤怒。

他更加得意，开始细数身下这只小妖的过错。也都无伤大雅无非是前年咬伤了雀儿仙的妹妹之类的事，最重的一条还是这吸食凡人精气。

季肖冰被他压的手疼，他向来无拘无束，“你放狗屁，我每次只吃一两口，他们最多就没精打采上几天而已，与其身体寿命并无大碍。”

高瀚宇把手松开，身下之人一扭身就化作一只巴掌大的小白猫，就要窜走。高瀚宇不紧不慢捏住他翘着的小尾巴尖儿，小猫立刻浑身毛都炸开，怪叫了一声，口吐人言，要他放开。

高瀚宇揪住尾巴一捏，季肖冰又化回原形跌坐在床上，却觉得喘不过气，那种天性上的臣服他是如何也不那个反抗的，“你究竟要做什么？”美人皱眉向来好看，挣扎之间原本就宽松的衬衫领口大敞，高瀚宇摸摸微微泛痒的鼻子，小声年乐居食色性也食色性也，就又倾身在漂亮的唇上啄了一口。季肖冰气到快要变原形，，挣脱又挣脱不开。

高瀚宇得意的很，从嘴唇亲到下巴，再到喉结，同为动物他最知道喉结是最脆弱最敏感的部位，他用舌尖轻轻打转，又用带点尖利的犬牙磨蹭，他感觉得到身下的人以为害怕而微微战栗，手不依不饶地扯开裤腰里的衬衫下摆探进去。高瀚宇将手化成兽型一直抚到季肖冰胸口，带着绒毛的掌心在敏感的两点上打圈，高瀚宇感觉得到身下的人颤抖了一下。

他动作不停，反手用指爪一钩，季肖冰衬衫的纽扣应声而落，垂坠感很好的布料滑落在身侧，露出白皙清瘦但不单薄的胸膛，季肖冰又羞又急“你怎么这般随意，像个灵智未开的野蛮畜生。”

高瀚宇也不恼怒，手继续解开他裤子纽扣，轻轻一托腰把他裤子连同内裤也一并脱下。才慢慢悠悠不慌不忙的说“你我本不就都是兽类，交合欢爱都随本心。”

“那是你的本性，仗着蛮力强迫我算什么东西。”他瞪眼呲牙的要发怒，突然闷哼一声，身下还疲软着的性器被高瀚宇握在手中，他不知高瀚宇真身是什么，他的手是半兽形，掌心覆着一软而有韧的毛，随着他上下撸动刮蹭着他很少触碰又敏感

性器，酥麻刺痒，想挣扎又想要更多。

高瀚宇见他虽然动情但还是不情不愿的，伸手拿过润滑剂一挤就是半瓶，也不管那粘稠的液体淋在床上还是身下人白皙纤长的腿上，他就着黏滑的液体顺着性器撸动，蜜色油亮的液体顺着性器流到更为隐秘的所在，在房间并不太好的照明下散发着诱人光泽。

季肖冰此刻满脑子都是若逃出生天就要把他剥皮抽筋食肉啖骨，一股热流就从下腹涌上四肢百骸，无人造访过的后穴更是难以言说的瘙痒，恨不得什么东西进来捅一捅磨一磨，季肖冰咬牙切齿地记恨上了那只老狐狸，狐狸最擅长的就是炮制这些下三滥的淫药，就算是大罗金仙沾上了也只有沉沦情欲的份儿。

刚刚还一脸情动的高瀚宇听到他若有似无的呻吟，动作就停了下来抱着手臂看着床上的人脸染上漂亮的潮红，光裸的双腿难耐的夹紧摩擦着，颜色浅淡的性器涨的泛红，顶端不断吐着粘液，平坦的小腹起伏着。

高瀚宇就这么不远不近的站着，床上的人等的有些着急似的，睁开眼，眼中带着水雾，眼尾也是带着情欲的潮红。像是在发出疑问，季肖冰欲言又止，看他一副人模狗样，简直气不打一处来 。干脆转身眼不见为净，妖物精怪在性事上比人要开放的多，都已经这样了也没打算真的坚守贞操。

既然他准备置身事外，那自己也不必多做强求。手伸到双腿之间隐秘处所在，他与寻常男子还有一处不同就是双性之体，既有男人那物，也有着女人的小穴，只是不如女性那么容易受孕。从未被造访过的花穴因着淫药像是千百只小虫爬来爬去一样酥麻难耐，手指轻轻戳刺发出点小声的轻哼，只是穴口紧窄难以进入，他又没那个胆气真的自己就进去了。

许是被情欲烧的理智全无，他又转身看向还在看戏的高瀚宇，眼神中带着无助，高瀚宇早就忍不住了，只是作为这些狡猾的猫的天生克星，他与生俱来的知晓如何驯服，如何看高傲冷淡的猫乖顺的向你发出邀请。

不在压抑自己，他脱掉裤子连带内裤，尺寸颇位壮观的性器跳出来，形状漂亮，微微带点天生的弧度。季肖冰舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，高瀚宇也凑过去舔了舔他的嘴唇，温度很高，甚至带着点烫。

“想要。”已经带上了哭腔，是真的急了。

高瀚宇扶着性器在穴口蹭了蹭，黏滑的液体涂抹开来，“想要什么啊？”轻轻拍打着微微翕动的阴唇，穴口不断吐出清液，讨好着要将性器吞吃进去。

“想要你进来”语气不带半点挣扎，高瀚宇也不在逗他，扶着性器就轻轻插入，甫一入巷便觉层层嫩肉包裹上来，粗大的性器一下子几乎不能前进，他犹豫了一下，想着既然看他样子像是第一次，要不要温柔一点。谁知那双细长的腿直接就盘上了他的药，轻轻一环，似乎要把他推的更深。高瀚宇也就不再客气，往前一挺，季肖冰痛呼一声，理智游乐半刻回笼，微微起身搂住对方的脖子狠狠的在他肩膀 啃了一口。疼痛并没有惹恼在他身上缓缓挺动的男人，反而刺激得使他更兴奋。

很快下体传来的快感又将季肖冰拉回快感组成的深渊，高瀚宇感叹一句猫的柔韧性，轻轻掐着的腰又细又软爱不释手，平坦的小腹微微凸起随着自己的顶弄而移动，两人相结合处一片泥泞，粘液中掺着些血丝像是在乞怜，只是对于他来说穴指那个刺激他体内最原始的兽欲。

快感一层层的叠加，季肖冰终于在短促的叫了一声后高潮了，性器射出乳白精液，高瀚宇见状也拔出性器凑过去与他的蹭了蹭，随即也射了。他手握这两人性器温柔抚弄，却感到手背有什么暖水流过，低头一看花穴正痉挛着吐出潮吹液。原本粉嫩的小穴被蹂躏得反着淫靡的深红。

他往后退了几步，季肖冰的腿从他腰上滑下来，两腿大张躺在床上大口呼吸，高瀚宇转手拿了几张抽纸在两人下身草草清理了一下，季肖冰任由他忙活也不害臊，半眯着眼问了一句“你到底是个什么玩意儿？”

高瀚宇吧纸团丢到靠门的垃圾桶，回头咧嘴一笑，露出左边一颗犬牙，轻轻地带点猫能听懂的挑衅“汪”了一声。


End file.
